


Letters to moon

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, Lillie ditches her shitty mom and goes on an adventure, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: Lillie writes letters to Moon





	1. Chapter 1

To my dearest friend, Moon.

When I arrived in Kanto, I was greeted by a surprise. There had been a stowaway in my luggage! 

A tiny vulpix, and it seemed quite startled to find itself in a new region. 

I ended up catching it. Such a cute little vulpix, I've named it Snowy. 

Your friend, Lillie.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Moon, 

It's been a few weeks, and while mother has been getting better, according to the doctors that is, I simply can not stand to be around her. Every smile she gives me looks forced, and when we are alone, she does not speak or even look at me. 

I am very grateful for Snowy's company. She is such a playful little vulpix, I love her so much. 

I wonder if I should just leave mother in the doctor's care, perhaps some time apart would be good for both of us. 

I really don't know what to do. 

Lillie


	3. Chapter 3

To my friend Moon, 

I am writing this from Johto. 

There is no return address on this letter because I simply do not know what to put there. I am currently staying at a pokemon center, but who knows where I will be tomorrow? 

Nurse Joy told me I should go see Professor Elm. According to her, he is very nice. I hope he is as nice as Professor Kukui. 

A trainer challenge to a battle! I was so nervous! I ended up saying yes and he sent out a gligar! Snowy took it out with just two hits of powder snow! 

The trainer was shocked! Apparently he thought snowy was a shiny kanto vulpix! He said "I thought snowy was like, an ironic nickname, cuz usually vulpix is a fire type" i ended up explaining regional variants to all the trainers staying at the pokemon center. I felt like a teacher Haha! 

I think coming to Johto was a good idea 

Your friend, Lillie


	4. Chapter 4

To my dearest Moon 

Professor Elm is so nice! Hes nothing like Professor Kukui, apparently he most studies pokemon egg groups and mating patterns. Did you know that Manaphy is the only know legendary pokemon to breed in captivity!!!! But the egg always hatching into a Phione!!! 

I've been battling more trainers. Apparently Snowy likes battling, but we are not battling anywhere near as hard as you did, Moon. Then again, you did go from a first time trainer to champion in only a few months! Very few trainers advance as quickly as you did! 

I tried a gym, but barely made it past the front door before running away. I don't think I'm cut out for serious battling. 

I think I'll stick to battling youngsters on route one. 

Either way, Professor Elm helped me get a trainers license, and become what's called an emancipated minor, which means I no longer have to what mother tells me to anymore. 

Your friend, Lillie.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Moon 

Professor Elm gave me a pokemon egg!! 

He says he trust me to take good care of it, but I don’t know… 

I hope I do a good job. I've been carrying it with me everywhere. At one point, I tripped, and I thought I damaged the egg, but the professor told me it was completely fine. I was so scared!!!

Do you ever feel this way when you are taking care of eggs?

Love, Lillie.


	6. Chapter 6

Moon, 

The egg hatched!!!!!!! Its a togepi!!!!!! I love it so much!!!!!!!!! This is my baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lillie


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Moon 

I feel like I've seen every inch of Johto, as ridiculous as it sounds. I won exactly one gym battle, against gym leader Falkner. It took many tries but I did it!!! Most of the other gyms are still much to scary for me to challenge, but I still like going from town to town with Snowy and Togepi, just meeting new people and pokemon. 

I always make sure I get to a pokemon center before nightfall. I know that camping is a normal part of the pokemon journey in places outside of alola, I still find the concept rather scary. 

Professor Elm is looking for someone to deliver an important package to Professor Birch in the Hoenn region. I wonder if I should volunteer? 

I wonder what hoenn is like…

Lillie.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Moon. 

I'm on a BOAT! to HOENN!

I can see the full moon above the sea and it looks so big and so close. 

A few years ago, there was a disaster in Hoenn, two ancient legendary pokemon awakened from their slumber to battle each other once more. This battle drastically changed Hoenn's ecosystem, resulting in pokemon from across the globe to start popping up as if they had always been native to the region. 

It is truly fascinating, I've been reading up on it during the 3 days I've been on this boat. 

According to the captain we will reach land tomorrow, and I will be able to send this letter from the post office. 

I swear, every time I see the moon I cant help but think of you. 

Lillie


	9. Chapter 9

My dear Moon. 

I delivered the package to Professor Birch. He is quite the conundrum of a man! I swear, the man is not afraid to wrestle a gyarados but he needed me to save him from an angry scrafty that was chasing him! 

Apparently scrafties only started appearing in Hoenn recently, after the great storm altered the ecosystem. Usually, they are native to more western regions, like Unova. 

I’ve been staying at Professor Birch’s house these last few day, helping him out on his research. But… I want to keep moving, see more of Hoenn. 

The professor gave me a map of Hoenn, with various landmarks he thought I would be interested in marked. 

Perhaps I will go to the beach 

Missing you,  
Lillie


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Moon, 

Professor Birch gave me a pokenav before I left, and it is so very useful. 

This is a small beach only a days walk away from little root, where Professor Birch lives. a boatman lives there, with his wingull. 

He gave me some basic camping gear that he had originally planned to give to his niece for her pokemon journey a few years ago, but found out at the last minute she had already gone off with her own gear. He told me it had just been collecting dust in the back of his closet and he's just happy to know someone was getting use out of it. 

The first time I ever camped out was with you, on poni island. When we were traveling to the shrine of the moon… 

I had to teach you how to play the moon flute, remember how I kept mixing up my words, with your name being Moon and you were playing the Moon Flute… hehehe it's kinda funny, looking back, even if it frustrated me at the time. 

I haven't camped since… until now!!! The nice boat man taught me how to pitch the tent and I spent the night in his backyard. 

The next morning he offered to let me ride along while he does his delivery to Dewford Town. 

I'm currently staying at the Dewford Town pokemon center. I plan on exploring the nearby cave. 

Love, Lillie.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Moon, 

Granite cave is beautiful!!! 

There is a huge ancient mural painted on the wall in one of the caverns. 

Kyogre and Groudon, locked in eternal battle. When I gaze upon the mural I can see why Lana is so obsessed with them. 

The people of Hoenn have a different relationship with the legendary pokemon then Alola does. 

The people of Alola have a deep respect for the Tapu, they fear there anger and rejoice in their blessings, but those feelings are rooted in familiarity. 

We fear the wrath of the tapu because we know the pain of their punishment. Tapu Bulu made himself clear when he destroyed that thrifty mart for daring to build on sacred land. We knew exactly why he was angry. 

The shining stones that are used to make the Z Rings, the Z Crystals as well, are direct gifts from the Tapus. The island kahunas are chosen by them directly. 

For Hoenn, the gods are distant, unpredictable creatures. They are forces of nature. 

Jirachi, the wish granter, is the most similar to the Alolan gods. It grants the wishes of the people it meets. However, it does not think of the long term effects of those wishes, it simply gives to any who show it kindness. 

Hoenn children are taught to be direct and specific and understandable when asking for something. If jirachi does not understand a wish, the wish will be granted incorrectly, often with grave consequences. 

Kyogre and Groudon are forces of nature, compelled to always fight each other. Rayquaza, tasked to keep them from destroying everything around them while locked in their eternal battle. 

Latios and Latias, two minor deities, I want to learn more about them. According to rumors, they sometimes will temporarily join the teams of trainers they meet and befriend. 

Togepi has been getting stronger. She hasn't battled, but shes become very fast and energetic when we play, and sometimes I can hardly keep up. Her and Snowy are best friends!!! 

Missing you, Lillie.


	12. Chapter 12

Dearest Moon 

It's been far too long since I last wrote to you. For that I apologize, but I am writing to you now, and that's what truly matters. 

I've been staying in Mossdeep city. I've started helping the Nurse Joy at the pokemon center with chores, such as sweeping the floor and serving food to the traveling trainers staying the night. She told me it wasn't necessary, but I couldn't shake the feeling of overstaying my welcome unless I did SOMETHING to help. With the few weeks that have gone by I am practically living here! 

I've befriended the local gym leaders, Liz and Tate. At first, they simply wanted to know about Snowy, and we just kept hanging out after that. 

They told me about the ice cave outside of town. Due to the tides, you can only go there during certain times of the day. 

It is so beautiful, Moon, I've started going there at least once a day, 

Togepi evolved into togetic! I'm so proud!!! Apparently togepi only evolve with happiness, so that must mean I'm doing a good job raising it!!! 

I wish I could show you the ice cave, pictures don't do it justice. 

Lillie


	13. Chapter 13

Dearest Moon 

When I was leaving the ice caves, I ran into someone, and that someone was a beautiful girl! 

Her name is Lisia, she's a contest trainer. She just came back from Sinnoh, where she was performing in contests abroad. She is SO COOL!!! 

We surfed back to Mossdeep together. She was shocked to find that I had been riding back and forth between mossdeep and the ice caves on the back of a gorebyss! Apparently they are usually incredibly violent and dangerous. 

I told her about how I rescued a bunch of clamperls that were its babies from poachers, so now we are friends! 

When we got back to mossdeep, Lisia grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to one of the houses. She banged on the door with her fist until this guy she called Uncle Steven finally answered the door. 

Mr Steven looked super frumpled with his clothes wrinkled and stuff (I think he was in the middle of a nap when Lisia started banging on his door, no wonder he was annoyed!) and was glaring at Lisia in a very irritable way but Lisia just pushed past him dragging me with and only let go when she tackle hugged this other guy in Mr Steven house. 

The other guy was Lisia's Uncle Wallace. Him and Lisia look so alike!!! He picked Lisia up and swung her around while laughing. 

Mr Wallace invited me to join them for dinner, and I got to sit next to Lisia and the food was soooooo good and Mr Steven was really nice despite being grumpy and first. 

Lisia want to hang out with me more! I want to learn more about contests and apparently she's a contest star! I sat next to a celebrity for dinner! 

Excitingly from Hoenn, Lillie. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dearest Moon 

I caught a snorunt! 

The little guy is so cute! I met it in the ice caves I told you about. 

Another trainer was also in the ice caves today, looking to evolve his eevee into a glaceon. He asked if I wanted to train with him. His name was Wally.

I joined him in what he called ‘endurance training’ but to me it looked like he and eevee were just sliding around on the ice. Snowy was very eager to play with eevee. Not really knowing what else to do, I joined him, sliding back and forth on the ice. 

Slowly it started to feel more like real training. Wally was teaching eevee to get used to the icy environment. It wasn’t just sliding around, it was learning how to coordinate itself on the ice, keeping it’s balance, not just sliding but sliding exactly the speed and distance it intended. 

We played and trained for what felt like hours. Then, Wally challenge me to a battle. 

Snorunt vs eevee! It was so exciting!!! Then battle ended in a draw, once eevee evolved into glaceon, there was no more need to fight. Wally and I registered each other on our pokenavs, and parted ways. 

I considered sending you my number, but a part of me is afraid to talk to you again. I feel torn. On one hand, I so desperately want to be with you again, to see your face, to hold your hand, but I'm afraid I'll start to feel so dependent on you again. It isn't healthy, to completely devote yourself to someone, the way I started to devote myself to you. The way I obsessed over you. 

My mother obsessed over the ultra beasts, devoted herself to them. I don't want to be like my mother, I want to be better. 

I love you Moon, but I don't know if that love is a good love. I want it to be a good love, and when I trust myself to love you that way, I'll come home. 

Your friend,   
Lillie.


	15. Chapter 15

Dearest Moon. 

Hello from Sinnoh!!!

It is so cold here! 

The more Lisia talked about Sinnoh the more I knew I had to visit. Not much happened after I sent my last letter, then I became so busy will travel plans I had no time to write to you. I hope you will forgive my silence. 

Mr Steven introduced me to his friend, Cynthia, who offered to take me to Sinnoh. I’ve been camping more, the stars shine bright in the cold Sinnoh sky. I am writing to you now be the light of the full moon. 

I don't think I could have stayed in Hoenn much longer. As much as I enjoyed my time in Mossdeep, I felt myself slowly fill up with this nervous energy. I feel like if I stay in one place too long I'll explode! 

I've been thinking about it, a lot, and a part of me wonders if I'm just running away? Like if I don't keep moving, something horrible will happen. 

That might make it sound like I'm not happy, which is far from the truth. I just get a little nervous sometimes, and needed to tell someone my worries. I'm actually having a great time traveling, I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. 

I've done a few more battles, but honestly? It's not really my thing. Mostly I only agree to battle so my pokemon can exercise. 

I'll write again soon, I promise. 

Your friend, Lillie.


	16. Chapter 16

Dearest Moon 

A lapras was abandoned by its trainer. 

In a battle against an exploud, its ear drums were ruptured. The lapras is now death, and unable to hear the commands on its trainer, so he abandoned it. 

My entire body shakes with anger, but I know I can't do anything to stop him. 

Lillie


	17. Chapter 17

Dearest Moon 

I've taken the Lapras under my care. Nurse Joy did everything she could to heal its wounds, but Lapras will never recover its hearing. 

Lapras are not native to Sinnoh. I don't think it will survive very long in the wild, not here, not with its injuries. 

It flinched away from me when I tried to pet it. The battles it fought have left deep scars on its shell and skin. I found myself crying, as I wiped away the layers and layers of dirt and grime that covered this beautiful majestic creature. 

How could someone be so cruel, I've seen pokemon taken to aether paradise for far less than what was inflicted upon this lapras. 

I will do whatever I have to do to save this pokemon, no matter what. 

Your friend, Lillie


	18. Chapter 18

Dearest Moon 

Lapras is so beautiful. 

It's recovering from its injuries quickly. Nurse Joy says it's because of the love I've given it. 

It still can’t hear. but I’ve come up with a plan, but it will take time.

You never needed to speak to your pokemon for them to understand you. Perhaps Lapras does not need to hear me to understand my words. 

Will write back soon, Lillie.


	19. Chapter 19

Dearest Moon

I did not learn to sign in a day. The lessons came slowly, as simple gestures turned to symbols, as you held my hands in yours, shaping my fingers till they formed words. 

No language is learned in a day. 

Lapras is strong, and is growing stronger. She no longer flitches away from my touch. 

Togetic has been helping a lot. 

Snorunt has enjoyed the new environment quite a bit. I wonder if her kind are truly native to Hoenn? Perhaps they are descended from lost Snorunt and Glalie who were swept away in a storm, taken far from home, trapped in the ice caves of an otherwise hostile burning land. 

Your friend, Lillie.


End file.
